Imprinting On A Vampire, Seth's Story
by hexwolf
Summary: There's a new vampire in Forks, and he's a veg. like the Cullens, and wants to join them. Suprisingly, the young werewolf, or shape-shifter, Seth imprints on him. What will this even lead to? Chapter Four Has been made after much long procastanating.Sorr
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry. I screwed up and made the makings of chapter two chapter one for awhile, and I have no clue how I did it. Sorry. But yeah. Here's the real chapter one. And by the way I forgot alot of descriptions, like the name of the reservation, so please bear with it.**

* * *

It started out like any other day

It started out like any other day. Rainy with some fog mixed in, dark as hell. Oh well. At least I have Nessie. She was the only thing that kept my spirits up during times like these, but even then, imprinting happiness had a limit, like he calls made my day when she called from college but other than that it was a depressing time, and I turned ot wolf form to deal with it. Sadly, I had to deal with Leah's bad mood every time I went wolf, and she was _ALWAYS_ in wolf form. Made me want to strangle her. One reason for her constant whining, though I knew she had a good reason for that. Seth had fallen in love with a girl at school, then when he asked her out, then had been painfully, and I mean painfully, hurt and humiliated by her response. Let's just say he was in his room for a week, skipping school.

I was asked by his mom Sue to order him to go to school but I saw in his mind when I talked to him in wolf form, that he couldn't, and I would never force someone to face the humiliation and taunting that lay for him at school. It made me mad just thinking about it.

But anyway, I sighed walking out of Carlisle's mansion of a house. I was naked, since I was going to phase, and when I reached the forest boundary I shifted, and shook myself dry to a point, and trotted deeper into the forest. Surprisingly Leah was absent from my mind, and I sighed, grateful of the peace. I went a mile into the forest, the rain just dampening my fur, when Leah's presence filled my mind. I sighed, knowing my peace was going to be ruined.

_JACOB TROUBLE! HOUSE!NOW!_ Her yell in my head made me stop, and after I searched her memory, I was running at full speed back to the house. Edward was out there in a second with Bella at his side. They looked like Olympic Gods. Edward, Six foot with pale, very pale skin, with golden amber eyes and bronze colored hair, wearing a black sleeved sweatshirt, and black pants with no shoes on. Bella was five foot five, long raven colored silky hair that fell to the middle of her back, a black sleeve sweatshirt like Edward's, and black shorts with also no shoes on, with golden amber eyes like Edward.

Edward's eyes were narrowed as he stared out into the forest, as he already knew what was coming because he could read thoughts and must have been listening to mine. Bella looked somewhat nervous, as I heard Edward telling her what we knew.

I stopped, turning around, slightly panting, not bothering to phase back. Edward could be our medium.

_Sense him yet?_

"No. Not yet. He's not close enough. Ah, here's Leah. She's alright Bella." He added at Bella's nervous glance.

_Leah where's Seth?  
He's still at home hiding. _Replied, and I was glad that he was.

"He's here." Edward's voice broke our silent exchange, and all four of us stared at the forest. The rest of the Cullen Family was out hunting, leaving it to the wolves and Edward and Bella to keep Forks safe.

Out of the forest stepped a seventeen year old, who had dark chocolate brown hair, and, to all of our surprise, deep golden amber eyes. He wore a deep crimson, long sleeve shirt, and skin-tight black pants, and no shoes, no doubt due to wondering so much they would just be useless. And what was with vampires and long sleeved shirts?

"For vampires that like to mingle with humans." Edward murmured.

_…Oh._ Duh. The obvious. Edward's lips twitched, but he said nothing, eyes riveted on the stranger.

The stranger stepped forward and I could tell more about him. Five eleven or six foot, he was slim but muscled, and like the other two vampires was as handsome as a god. As handsome as Edward even, from Bella's comment, and Edward's velvet chuckle. He also had full lips, long delicate fingers I noted as he raised a hand to brush a lock of his hair behind his ear. His face showed no danger, only calmness and a look of mild curiosity. But Leah and I were taking no chances.

He walked slowly, studying us with his eyes as he held up his hands to show he meant peace. His voice was also surprising. It was a deep musical baritone, and I wished he would sing before remembering he might not be friendly, despite his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Jesse Wolfgang, or Jess, for short. I've come to see if you would allow me to live with you, for I've heard your clan are vegetarians like myself."

He stopped about one hundred feet from us, waiting for a reply, and sat down Indian style, with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees.

"…Sure. I think Carlisle will allow it." Edward said after a minute. "I'm surprised though. How did you know I could read thoughts?"  
The stranger smiled gently, as he replied, "Rumor."

"Ahh. Well let me introduce you to our friends and my wife. This is Bella, Jacob Black, the big brown one. He's the Alpha besides Sam at the reservation. And this is Leah Clearwaters. Would you like to come on in?"  
"I would be delighted to, thank you." In the blink of an eye he was standing behind Edward as they walked into the house. Leah and I just stared at the door, surprised.

_Allowed so quickly? Why? _Leah asked, her thought incredulous.

_I have no idea…but Edward can read thoughts so…he must be ok…_ I replied, unnerved a bit.

Leah and I were eating dinner by the time the raining slowed down to just a trickle. We were eating in silence, wary of the stranger who had made us dinner. We were about to refuse when the smell hit our noses, and our stomachs growled in union, making Jesse chuckle.

"Go ahead. I didn't have anything to poison you with so I just hoped a little vampire snot would work." He said, turning his back to us to walk into the dining room, with us following after him like obedient little puppy dogs. We sat down and waited for him to bring it in, since we were both some-what drenched. He brought in normal looking hamburgers, normal looking fries, and normal looking spaghetti…But it all tasted _soooo _good and me and Leah had devoured three hamburgers and fries, and three plates of spaghetti before we were satisfied.

"Nice meal, for being made by a vampire." Leah sighed contently, her eyes half closed. "How do you make it so good any way, for not eating?"  
Jess just chuckled, shaking his head. "I still remember being human for the most part."  
Leah tilted her head, curious. "How long have you been a vampire?"  
My breath rushed in a hiss. Vampires usually don't like being asked their age, except for the Cullens. I glanced at Jess, and was surprised to see him watching Leah with amused eyes.

"Over…three hundred years." He replied.

Leah choked on her food, while I just stared at him. He tilted his head, a small frown appearing.

"The food not good? I guess I should remake some…" He murmured to himself, but I waved a hand in the "no" gesture, not able to speak.

"Carlisle is older you know. You didn't react to his age like this." Bella said, appearing beside Jess, Edward by her side.

"Yes but…He only looks…he looks…so young…And he doesn't ACT like he's old." Leah said, frowning.

Edward and Bella laughed, while Jess looked somewhat confused.

"He just doesn't _seem_ like it. You guys do, but he…just doesn't…" I tried to sort things out, but only myself more confused.

Jess rolled his eyes but before he could reply we heard the door open, and a voice call out.

"Edward, Bella, Jake, Leah, you guys eating without me?" A big bass voice called out from the main hall, and we heard his light foot steps, and the vampires froze, before we figured out what was wrong.

Leah leaped out of her seat to block the doorway, with me right behind her, our hands planted on the doorway to the dining room, blocking his view.

"Seth, listen, we ha-" Leah started, but Seth broke her off.

"What's wrong? Edward and Bella getting bom-chicka-wow-wow?" Seth chuckled, shaking his head and ducking under our spread legs to crawl into the room, then froze, his gaze locked on Jess, then he pushed out from under us and went phased right there and then, running for the entrance for the front door. Lucky for him Bella managed to open it before he crashed through it. I was ripping my clothes off to phase as well, and ran outside before phasing to not knocking anything over.

As soon as I could hear Seth's thought I flinched. His mind was in overload panic, I had to scream for him to stop, and when he still didn't stop, I had yell in Alpha for him to stop so I could talk to him.

He was trembling when I found him, tan fur standing straight up, his eyes wide and darting back and forth.

_Seth what's wrong? Why did you freak like that? …Seth?_ He wasn't answering me, so I dove into his memory, and what I found astonished me.

_Seth…you…imprinted…on…JESS?! _I yelled, not believing it.

_Yes…Oh god, a vampire…his name is Jess? _I heard the note of admiration when he said Jess' name, but fear when he said the first half of it. I dove again, and he showed me everything. How he couldn't believe his soul mate was a vampire, but he didn't care he loved him, but he was afraid Jess wouldn't love HIM, because he was a werewolf, or shape shifter as the vampires called us.

_God…Why did you run though?_

_Because I was afraid that…he wouldn't…like me because I'm a wolf…and that I imprinted on him…_

I snorted. _Well come on. Leah's probably pulling her hair out worrying about you._

_Yeah…your right. _Seth agreed reluctantly. We trotted to the mansion, keeping an eye on Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I get most things wrong when I write this, so please feel free to comment suggestions and what not. And if it seems a little...confusing, I'm sorry. Since I wrote in three days, working on it for like...xD I don't know. An hour? -Yes I'm slow with coming up for ideas- and since I didn't finish it all at once I forgot what I was going to include before I stopped writing...Gah. Just read it and comment what I did wrong. xD or message. Whatever. Oh and send me songs you think would be good, cause I listen to music while I write.**

* * *

I stared at the two werewolves, suppressing a smile. The younger one was staring at his feet like he was a young child caught doing something bad, with his hands in the pockets of the jeans of which belonged to a pile who Alice and Emma had bought. He was wearing black jeans a plain white t-shirt, his sand colored hair falling to his ears, his bangs to his eyebrows, standing Six foot four, an inch below Jake's six foot five, his cheeks darker than the rest of his russet colored skin, and also muscular like Jake. Jake was wearing his old clothing, but was also looking like he did something wrong, hiding behind his shoulder length hair, his arms crossed. Leah was watching from the couch, sitting next to Bella, Edward by the window, looking outside.

They stood their for acouple of minutes without moving, so I cleared my throat, causing them to look up, Seth's gaze snapping back down to his feet before I could see what colored eyes he had. Jake's looked at something behind me, as he licked his lips, opening his mouth to speak but closing it.

I rolled my eyes, and spoke. "Jake, Seth, what did you do that could be so bad to tell little ole me? What can I do, besides bite you, but then Leah would have my hide, and I quite like it to."  
Leah and Bella and Edward chuckled, but Jake and Seth remained quiet. I sighed, the strode up to the two of them, still hiding by the fireplace, that was recently built I noted, the fire warming their backs. I glared up at Jake's face, and then Seth's who again looked away from me before I could see his eyes. _This is getting old…_

"If you two don't spit what's wrong out now I'm going to make you." I rolled my neck, and saw Jake grin slightly. "Good. Now are you going to talk?"

Jake sighed, and nodded. "There is a thing with us wolves, where we imprint on certain people, we don't know why, but we just do. I have, and so has parts of other wolves in Forks and the reservation…Seth…hasn't imprinted yet and…he…um…"  
"He what? Just imprinted and he thought that me, a new vampire, would be a threat to the girl he imprinted on?" I prompted.

"No…He imprinted but…Wolves when they imprint, that's all they see. They love that person with all their heart, can't bare to be away from that person, would do anything for that person…and…well…Please don't be mad Jess but…He imprinted on _you_."

Leah gasped, and so did Bella, but Edward continued looking out the window. I just crossed my arms, watching the two wolves. Then after a while, spoke.

"This is kinda…strange…But…why would I be mad? After all, he's cute enough, and they can't help if they imprint or not, so." I shrugged. "I'm fine with it."

Seth looked up, his blue eyes wide, and in them I could see why he didn't want me to look up until he was sure I would be mad or not. His gaze was full of love, and I couldn't see how anyone could refuse that much love. He would never cheat on me, try to hurt me…He was mine forever. I couldn't understand how he could have thought I would have refused that love. I smiled, surprised of myself. Someone to love finally, in all of my three hundred years, I could love, and they would love me back.

He grinned bashfully then stepped closer to me, and after a moment's hesitation hugged me, kissing the top of my head. I blinked. That was sudden, but then again I guess it didn't matter. And something occurred to me. He smelt _bad. _I mean like _really really_ bad. Like the earth, except much deeper and stronger. But I would get used to it and love it eventually. I must have smelt just as bad, for he sneezed twice and shook his head.

"Sorry. You just smell so _sweet_, it burns my nose, but at least I'm used to most of it." He grinned up at the Cullens. "It's mostly gone now since I've spent so much time with them, but your new, and your scent seems so much stronger…But I'll get used to it." He said chuckling.

I laughed softly. "The same is with you. You smell so musky, so earthy like. And I thought the same thing, 'But I'll get used to it.'" I shook my head, frowning suddenly. "But there's one thing I need to clarify…How old are you?"  
Seth blinked, and replied innocently, "Only sixteen. Why? Aren't you like seventeen or something?"  
I mentally kicked myself, and physically flinched, causing Seth to worry over me, checking over to see if he hugged to tight or something of the like. "I'm fine, really except…Err…This is gonna sound weird…I'm around three hundred or so."  
Seth blinked and tilted his head to the right, watching me. "And?"  
"And…don't you think it's like…I'm…a pedo? I mean you not even legal!"

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm already legal down at the reservation. So what's the matter with that? You don't even look, act like your old. I think you're younger than me in a sense." He patted my head, grinning evilly. "You could have been my kid brother, since I'm _twenty-four_ physically. Your like, seventeen physically and mentally so it's all good."

Jake laughed, and Leah raised an eyebrow, while Bella and Edward exchanged glances. I just stared at Seth, and after a bit realized I wasn't laughing, or doing anything but stare at him. He stared back at me, and started to turn pail under his dark sin. My upper lip curled slightly, but other than that I remained still. Seth whimpered slightly, crouching, obviously afraid. Jake and Leah stood up, alarmed at my behavior. Not that I was going to do anything to hurt him. Just teach him not to doubt me. I stepped forward, glaring up at Seth, the effect ruined slightly by the height difference, but Seth's crouching made him keep going lower until he was almost eye level with me.

Jake and Leah were behind me, ready to restrain me at a moment's notice. Then I noticed why. You have to understand I hadn't eaten, or drank, any blood for a while, while coming to Forks, and so I was hungry. The fire in my throat had gotten worse, but I had been able to manage it with the new news. But now, while I was distracted…Let's just say they were all ready to snatch the hungry eyed vampire ready about to eat his soul mate.

_…Damn it._ I was out of the room before the wolves could even blink, already at the forest's boundary after their second blink, and was a long ways away from the Cullens' house. Bella and Edward were watching me as I ate a couple of minutes later. I let the drained brown bear fall from my grasp to go run to find an elk. I had only killed the bear because I had seen him about to attack some campers, and decided that his death was needed.

After my thirst had finally been sated, I looked up at them, glaring accusingly. "Why hadn't you stopped me?! I could have killed Seth!"

"Yes but Edward knew you weren't going to, and Leah and Jake were there to stop you as well." She said, wide eyed and innocent. I didn't buy it.

"She's right you know. We would have stopped you before you could have done any damage…Well…maybe some to Jake but…Not to Seth. Seth has the purest thoughts, and it would hurt me a lot if those thoughts were to cease." The closest Edward could give to a compliment most likely.

"It's going to hurt me a lot when he dies. Only after acouple of minutes with him I'm head over heels, he's the center of my world when I'm with him." I murmured, walking back to mansion at a human's pace, Edward and Bella on either side of me.

"He's not going to unless someone kills him. Not even age." Bella said gently, touching my arm. "He's going to live forever, with you, like Jake is with Nessie."

"The wolves can live forever, staying young, until they learn how to control their emotions and stop phasing. But if Seth doesn't stop, and he most likely won't now that he has an immortal soul mate, you two can live forever." Edward added, just as gently.

I blinked; mouth opening, then closing, then just stopped and shook my head. "He won't forgive me. I mean I almost killed him. Soul-mate or not, it'd be hard to forgive someone for that." I turned around and started running, dodging branches and tree's at the last second, already ready to forget about Seth. _Wow. Only been like an hour since you've been here and you've fallen head over heels in love, and now you running away from him. Drama Queen you are. Sensible you are not. _

I sighed. I knew I was being a drama queen over it, and this all seemed to fake, to easy, even to me, that my mind just couldn't accept the fact that he loved me, simple as that. That he would forgive me for anything. _Well…almost anything. There's limit to the imprinted wolf's love…Isn't there?  
_I stopped again, shaking my head. I was confused. Badly.

I blinked, not knowing where I had been running, and found myself facing the Cullens' front door, Edward and Bella guiding me. I stopped as my hand reached toward the knob, but bit my lower lip and stopped it. _Could he really forgive me? I was only inches away to bite him, his heart beating so bad…I killed my share of humans before deciding to live on animals. But none had ever hurt me as bad as this…_ I broke out of thought as the door opened, and before me stood Leah, saying nothing but grabbing my forearm and hauling me inside and to throw me onto the still form of Seth lying on his back on the couch. He jerked up, his arms folding around me as he hugged me tight enough if I had been human, I would have had a broken spine. I still felt bruised, even though I didn't have any indication of it.

"Where were you?! I was worried sick about you!" His nose buried in my hair, not letting me. Good thing I didn't need air.

"You worried about me? I almost killed you!" I shouted, trying to free myself from his arms, but failed, but then I hadn't really tried. It felt so good. He felt so warm, oh so warm…I lay my head on his chest, as he continued to fuss over me, listening to his heart beat. I closed my eyes, listening to it thump, and sighed falling into a dazed trance. Then jumped like a foot when Edward burst out laughing. I opened my eyes, blinking my eyes to see Seth crouched over me, worried.

"What's wrong?" I groaned, shaking my head, confused.

"You weren't moving for two days, like you were in a trance, just resting your head on Seth's chest. He was carrying you around like a baby, taking you almost everywhere. Seth had thought you had fallen asleep somehow and wouldn't wake up, though I told him that you weren't, just resting the way vampires do." He shook his head still smiling. "Sorry. It's the just the sight of a wolf big as a horse curled around you like his pup, and licking your face just…"  
"It was an unusual sight." Bella said, grinning.

"Yeah. Thought Seth there had somehow trapped a human from town and was thinking he was his pup." Said a huge muscled vampire, wearing a green silk shirt with the sleeves cut off, and faded black jeans. He had brown hair, and golden eyes, and mischief in his eyes, a deep bass voice. _Must be Emmet._

"Wouldn't be surprising considered how loony the wolves are." Said a female vampire, leaning against Emmet's side. _Must be Rose._ She was wearing a matching outfit to Emmet's, but no shoes. _What's the point though? They're just annoying._

"Yeah but wouldn't it be fun just trying to explain it to Charlie why he had to come up with a reason for the missing person?" Chirped up another voice, which had a tinkling bell like voice. Her voice belonged to her impish face, which smiled beneath orderly spiked black hair. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit, with her nails painted black and with black leg warmers. _Vampires just love the color black…Must be Alice._

"Yes but do you think he could have?" Murmured a soft voice, a tall vampire next to Alice. _Must be Jasper._ He was wearing a black punk outfit, with his hair spiked, and all his clothes black neat.

I laughed, and shook my head. "What is it with vampires and black? And what's with the matching outfits?"

Alice laughed, and raised her hand. "I did. I forced them to really. Couldn't have them as the fashion disasters if they had dressed themselves. And black…I unno. Black just goes with us." She shrugged then looked at me. "So you're the new part of our family." She smiled. "What story do we come up for him?"

Edward pursed his lips, looking at me. "How about he's another adopted kid Carlisle brought home, and that Seth fell in love with him and they want to get married?" He shrugged. "Sorry. Not a lot of ideas." He suddenly laughed at my stricken look. Seth hugged me as I sat up pulling me so close I wondered if he _could_ break my spine…

"That's right." He murmured, his voice muffled by my hair. "We need to set a date for the marriage." I froze as my mind went blank. Edward burst out laughing again, with Bella laughing as well. Alice just clapped her hands, squealing in delight.

"Oooh! I can just see how the marriage is going to look!" Her smile made me squirm as I managed to see past Seth's massive chest to catch a glance of her face.

"Oh no. No no no no no!" I yelled, my eyes wide as I tried to run away from her which did no use.

That did it. All of the Cullens clutched their stomach as they laughed, Alice just smiling serenely, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

I was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one was shorter than I planned because I was running out of ideas. But don't worry, it's far from over. Again please comment if you have any good ideas for the story line or any ideas to help my writing. **

* * *

"No! I am not going to be Alice's new Guinea pig! You can play Barbie Doll with Seth and his furry little buddies, or with Edward, Bella, or your other siblings. BUT. NOT. ME!" I yelled at the door which I nailed shut…and boarded…and nailed the windows shut…and a lot of other things so they couldn't get me...

Was I overreacting? Most likely. But with Alice, you wanted to be as careful as ever. I sat huddled in my little corner, watching the door and shivered. From her: List of Things Required to Make Jess Go Crazy: I had every right to overreact. In fact, I'd say I wasn't overreacting. It was survival instinct that's what it is.

I jumped up when the door flew open, the nails, boards, all slivers now from Emmet's kick. I backed against the wall shaking my head.

"No! Get the hell aw-Mmmph!" Emmet had clamped his hand over my mouth so I couldn't talk, but I did glare at him with all the hate I could muster. The resulting affects just him chuckling and walking with me under one arm and a hand over my mouth to the living room.

Alice looked up from a drawing pad from her seat on the leather couch. Besides the three of us the room was completely empty. Emmet sat me down next to her, but before releasing me made me promise that I would be good at sit there like an obedient little immortal. I shook my head reluctantly, knowing Alice would predict if I was going to try an escape. He took his hand from my mouth smiling, then ran out to the front door and outside.

"Staying locked up in a room for three days…new record." Alice commented as she returned to her drawing.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, then looked at my hands clasped in my lap. "Alice please…don't go overboard with the decorations, ok?" I begged, glancing helplessly at her.

She looked up and shook her head in sympathy, and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not going to kill you. Besides, you're going to love it."

I sighed, and fell back against the cushions. "So where is everyone?"

"The vampires are hunting, the wolves getting all nice and primped." She replied, finishing the last sketch. I looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"For your wedding tonight." She replied innocently. She waited for acouple of minutes then looked at me. "No rebel? No telling me to go to hell or any of that?"  
I laughed, and shook my head. "Why bother. You always get your way. So those the decoration plans?"

She shook her head, turning it around so I could see a drawing of a waterfall. "Just a random drawing."

My eyes narrowed as I glanced outside. "So when is the wedding…tonight?"  
"Yup. At seven. All the decorations are up already. Now Edward's here to help you get dressed."

I glanced up as Edward walked into the room, holding up a white tuxedo in a plastic bag. I sighed, but followed him upstairs into the bathroom. Turns out Alice was right. The wedding was a blast.

"I do." I replied, my voice cracking slightly. I was holding Seth's hands, and was looking into his deep blue eyes, and it felt like my cold un-beating heart was being squeezed by a huge hand. If vampires could cry I'm sure the waterworks would have been flowing non-stop. Emmet, who was wearing a Catholic's priest outfit, smiled.

"I now pronounce you, man and husband." Seth leaned down as I rose on my tiptoes to meet his lips, mine cold and hard, his warm and soft. The kiss drew my breath away. Good thing to, because the kiss lasted for awhile until Seth had to come up to breathe. The Cullens, Charlie and Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, Jacob and Leah, the reservations wolves and their imprinted, laughed.

The decorations Alice had put up were a gothic black and crimson, making our wedding seem like a Gothic paradise. She said the reason for the style was for the celebration of a vampire marrying a werewolf, which I doubt. Seth was a sight to die for, he was looking so handsome words couldn't put him to justice. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his dark brown hair in a pony tail and his dark russet skin glowing in the faint twilight light. The love in his eyes overwhelmed me, and the sight of his proud smile making me feel aglow with happiness, my knees shake so bad I almost fell.

We walked over to the tables where the cake was, and where Bella held a camera, and Rose the knife that we were going to cut the cake with. We both grabbed the knife's handle and as Bella started clicking as we cut the cake and then each grabbed a piece and shoved it into each other's faces. Seth laughed as I swallowed some of his cake, then ate another piece of shoved into his face, managing to get some of it into his mouth, with acouple of my fingers as well. We were both laughing by the end of the day was over, and was well past ten pm. We were shaking hands now, and by the time the last guest left, I was mentally tired and felt like resting in a bed with Seth seemed so appealing.

Seth yawned widely as he sat down in a arm chair, and I went over to him to sit on his lap, curling into a small ball on his lap, watching the rest of the Cullens gather into the living room, Jacob and Leah coming in last.

Alice looked at the three wolves as they all yawned in union. "Hey Seth, can I ask you a question?"  
Seth opened to his mouth to reply but yawned instead. I chuckled, and poked his stomach gently. "You're going to bed love."

He nodded. "After Alice's question though. Fire away Alice."  
"What is it like? Holding someone so cold, so hard?"

Seth looked down at me, still curled in a ball, my eyes half open as I listened. He ran a hand through my hair, which fell down past my ears by an inch. "It feels normal, like anyone else wouldn't feel right. He doesn't feel hard or cold as you would think, but normal, where I don't have to hold back with him and I won't hurt him. And for the cold part…It feels like I have my own personal AC." He chuckled, and I smiled as I looked up into his eyes. The feeling of happiness I felt when I looked into them would never disappear. He yawned again, and I laughed softly and sat up.

"Time to go to bed. We can catch up on our honey moon tomorrow." I said as I climbed off his lap, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. He nodded and followed me to our room, which was Edward's old one which he let us use.

Seth brushed his teeth as I made the bed, the huge bed that took up almost half the room. Seth came back out of the bathroom in his boxers, which made me feel like fainting and so many other dirty thoughts, and walked to the head of the bed and climbed under the covers as I stripped of my clothes, and climbed in after him.

Pulling me closer to his body, he kissed me softly before closing his eyes and falling to sleep. "Love you…" He murmured as sleep took over.

"Love you too." I murmured, as I spent the rest of the night thinking about my werewolf lover, and what tomorrow held in store for us.

_Things are just falling in to place so fast, it seems like this was all planned…But something bad is going to happen. There is no such things as happy endings._


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up around 4:00am, outside still dark and the room empty and quiet. And my vampire was gone. I stood and shook my head, rubbing my eyes. I had been dreaming about something but couldn't remember what it was exactly. I sighed and walked toward the door and opened it to look outside in the hallway. Empty. Damnit. Pulling on a plain white t-shirt and black jogging shorts, I walked outside into the hallway.

_Oh where oh where has my effing vampire lover gone._ I started walking to the dining room, and jumped a foot as a voice spoke up from behind me.

"And where do you think your going, wolf boy?" A velvet soft voice asked me.

Whipping around ready for an attack I found myself staring at Rosalie. She was dressed in a simple crimson sweatshirt and blue faded black jeans. Her eyes were half closed as if she had just woken up but I knew that wasn't possible. Vampires don't sleep.

"Looking for Jess. Have you seen him?"  
She nodded, watching me. "Out hunting."

My eyes narrowed as I watched her. Out of all of the Cullens, she was the least predictable, the one who liked the werewolves the least. "Hunting what? Animals, or humans?"  
She smiled lazily, flipping back her hair and her amber eyes looked behind me. "Oh," she said softly, "I think a human. I don't think he could take being so close to a favorite of his for so long, he needed something stronger to quench his thirst." She looked back at me, and no her smile was sly. "But don't worry Seth. I'm sure he's made sure that no one will find his kill." With a soft laugh she disappeared.

I stood there staring at where she had been, and rubbed my eyes. Rose was psychotic. Especially at what she had said. What did she mean? _Surely…No, Jess wouldn't have. He couldn't have, could he?_

Clenching my fists and my lower lip, a growl burst from my throat and I stalked to the front hall and opened the door and was taking my shirt off when I felt a cold hand press against my chest and push me backwards lightly. Startled since I had the shirt over my head and hadn't been able to see, I almost fell down onto my backside but was saved by the same cold hand grabbing my waist band and pulling me forward.

"What are you doing out so late Seth?" The voice was cold, flat of all emotion but I could tell it was Jess.

Pulling the shirt down, I grinned like an idiot and shook my head. "Looking for you. Rose got me worried saying that you were out hunting some humans, but I knew that you wouldn't have done that. So how was hunting?" I was about to hug Jess when I looked at his eyes, which stopped me dead. They were amber but had crimson flicked at the edges.

"Jess…you…you didn't actually kill a human, did you?" I asked, my voice quavering like a child's as the possibility hit me. Because if he had drank from a human, he would have to be punished.

Jess looked at me and I saw him search my eyes. He was tense I realized, his stance rigid like he expected a fight. But after awhile he must have saw something to reassure him because his stance relaxed, and he became _my_ Jess again, smiling and relaxed.

"No Seth, don't be silly. I was hunting bear but as I came back Edward suggested I drink some human blood stored in the hospital to relieve more of the burn. Sorry." He said, smiling abashedly as he shrugged his shoulders and looked away embarrassed.

I blinked. "The burn was that bad? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Softly so that I could barely hear him he said, "Because I didn't want you to think you were making me suffer. But come on, let's get back to bed." He abruptly changed the topic and I was surprised to find myself exhausted.

"Your right," I yawned and shook my head. "I could do with the bed." I let him lead me back to the bed and as he took off his clothes, which were a gray sweatshirt and gray sweatpants that he used to make people think he was a jogger when he went outside early in the mornings. I took my clothes off to my boxers and climbed underneath the covers and opened up my arms and he crawled in obediently and I gasped slightly as the full force of the coldness hit me. But I was a werewolf, and we ran at a higher temperature than humans that my own body heat and the covers kept me warm, and as I closed my eyes and was falling back to sleep, I could hear him singing a soft lullaby.

_"Sleep my love, close your eyes,_

_The sun has not yet arised._

_Do not fret, no dreams shall trouble you,_

_Sleep my love, fall to the world of dream's sweet embrace."_

He continued to sing, and as sleep claimed me, I could have sworn as I took a last look into his eyes that I saw guilt and sorrow there. Then, blackness.


End file.
